Premonición
by KillDark
Summary: Post X2. Un nuevo y poderoso mutante llega al colegio. Al mismo tiempo, la guerra se está gestando y los mutantes deben decidir en qué bando entrar. ¿Hay sitio para el amor en una batalla?
1. Pasado y Futuro

Ningún personaje de la Patrulla X me pertenece, obviamente (aunque me gustaría)

Espero que les guste, es mi primer fic de los X-Men, así que no sean muy críticos. ¡Dejen reviews!

Lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de sus propios pasos. El pasillo, estrecho y largo, estaba tenuemente iluminado por el suave resplandor que provenía de una puerta entreabierta, al fondo . Aunque no quería, tenía que avanzar, estaba segura de que lo que ocultaba esa puerta, para bien o para mal, se debía a ella. Cuanto más se acercaba, mejor podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego, los sonidos de la lucha, los gritos de los dos combatientes. Finalmente, atravesaba la puerta. Se encontraba en una habitación a la que le faltaba el muro exterior, de modo que se podía ver el cielo estrellado. Unos cuantos muebles estaban ardiendo, otros parecían cubiertos por una capa de hielo. En el centro, dos muchachos combatían. De las manos de uno manaba una fuego; de las del otro, hielo. Finalmente, justo cuando ella entraba, el chico de fuego se volvía para mirarla, para advertirla. El de hielo se abalanzaba sobre el otro y ambos caían al vacío. Ella sabía que era culpa suya... que no debía estar ahí, que ambos habían caído por su culpa...

-¡NO!

El grito resonó en toda la casa. Segundos después, se encendió la luz del pasillo y el Señor y la Señora Stevens entraron en la habitación de su única hija.

-¿Carol? ¿Estás bien?

Carol estaba sentada en la cama, abrazada a sus rodillas. Su mirada aterrorizaba estaba fija en la ventana de su habitación.

-Cariño... ¿otra pesadilla?

Su madre se sentó en la cama y la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Mamá... no puedo... ¡es terrible! ¡Va a pasar algo terrible!

El padre frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a que su hija hiciera comentarios de este tipo, y no le gustaba.

-Hija... no va a pasar nada. Nadie sabe lo que va a pasar en el futuro, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora, duérmete.

Carol asintió, aunque sólo para complacer a su padre. Cuando volvió a quedarse sola, se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cabeza y permaneció con los ojos abiertos hasta que amaneció un nuevo día.

En la otra punta del país, el profesor Charles Xavier salía de la máquina llamada cerebro. Había vuelto a utilizarla con la esperanza de encontrar al mutante que había detectado hacía un par de semanas. Un mutante poderoso y descontrolado. No entendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil de localizar. El mutante aparecía y desaparecía como si pudiera teletransportarse, aunque el profesor estaba seguro de que no se debía a eso. Por fin, aquella noche había encontrado las coordenadas perfectas de su situación. Tenía que actuar deprisa, si no quería que se le volviera a escapar. Se dirigió a su despacho, sabiendo que Scott, Logan y Ororo lo estaban esperando allí.

-Buenos días a los tres – saludó nada más entrar.

-Buenos días, profesor – respondió Ororo.

Logan y Scott se limitaron a hacer un ademán con la cabeza. Ambos estaban más lacónicos que de costumbre desde la muerte de Jean. Logan había dejado los sarcasmos, los comentarios ofensivos contra Cíclope y la búsqueda de su pasado. Scott, por su parte, ya no sonreía, ya no se mostraba entusiasmado en las clases, ni entrenaba. Sólo se limitaba a ir a dónde lo llamaban. El resto del tiempo se lo pasaba en su habitación, y si salía de ésta para comer o ir al baño, parecía un fantasma, una sombra de lo que era. También los alumnos habían notado la ausencia de su profesora. Todos echaban de menos la sonrisa fácil de Jean, y su amabilidad. Ya no se la podía ver en el laboratorio, ni en las clases, ni en los jardines. Era una ausencia que dejaba a todos tristes y frustrados, sin ganas de trabajar, ni de divertirse.

También para Ororo había sido complicada la pérdida de su mejor amiga. Cada vez le costaba más sonreír a sus alumnos sin acabar manteniendo una sonrisa falsa y pegada con chinchetas. Tampoco podía hablar con una buena amiga. Prácticamente se había quedado sola rodeada de hombres.

Para el profesor fue difícil también superar la ida de una de sus primeras alumnas. Prácticamente había visto crecer a Jean desde su infancia, siempre perseverante y esforzada. Siempre con una palabra de ánimo o amabilidad para todos menos para ella misma. Sabía que se había perdido una gran mutante, pero también una gran persona.

Aquella era la primera reunión que los X-Men realizaban desde la desastrosa misión en el lago Alkali. Y quedó patente en el instante en que el profesor había entrado en la habitación. Tras un suspiro, procedió a explicar el motivo de la reunión:

-He conseguido localizar al mutante que detecté hace días. Está en algún lugar del sur de California, os mandaré las coordenadas cuando estéis en el Jet. Traedlo aquí como sea, aunque espero que no oponga resistencia.

-Iré a prepararlo todo – dijo Tormenta mientras se levantaba.

-No, Ororo. Irán sólo Logan y Scott. – el profesor se volvió para mirarles. – Tened cuidado, es un mutante poderoso. Procurad volver sanos y salvos.

Los dos X-Men asintieron y se prepararon para irse. También Ororo salió de la habitación. Cuando se quedó solo, Charles Xavier se acercó a la ventana y contempló el paisaje hasta que llamaron a la puerta sus alumnos de la primera clase de la mañana.


	2. Explosión

Aquí os dejo el 2º capítulo... espero que os guste.

Sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre, Carol observaba cómo el denso tráfico de la ciudad avanzaba lentamente. Era raro encontrar un atasco en el camino al instituto, pero desde hacía un mes, la carretera estaba cortada por obras y eso los dejaba con un único carril de circulación, lo que hacía que el viaje, que normalmente no duraba más de 15 minutos, se convirtiera en una larga espera que podía durar más de media hora. Carol cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, y estaba muy cansada. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio una moto con dos hombres esquivando temerariamente los coches, circulando en sentido contrario. Finalmente, la moto se estrelló contra un camión aparcado justo al lado del coche de sus padres, un camión de combustible. En apenas unos segundos, la carretera se convirtió en un infierno de llamas y gritos. Carol miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del coche de su padre, sino que estaba de pie en la calle, a pocos metros del lugar de la colisión. Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que sus padres habían quedado encerrados en el coche, y que sus gritos pidiendo ayuda no eran escuchados por nadie. Intentó correr, pero sus piernas parecían estar clavadas en el suelo. Vio como, a su lado, un chico echaba a correr cruzando la calle, en dirección al accidente. De repente, el camión del combustible explosionó, junto con el coche de sus padres. Carol quiso huir, correr lejos de aquella pesadilla, pero seguía clavada en el suelo. A pocos metros de ella, una mujer sujetaba a un crío ensangrentado de no más de 7 años, pidiendo ayuda...

-Cariño... ¿estás bien?

Carol abrió los ojos asustada. Seguía en el coche, y su madre la miraba desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Si... creo que me he dormido.

Se recostó y suspiró, aliviada. No había sido más que un sueño...

-Carol... creo que vas a tener que seguir a pie. Llegarás antes. Parece que aquí hay para rato.

-Bien... si.

Distraída, Carol se bajó del coche y subió a la acera. Se volvió y se despidió con la mano de sus padres. Cerca suya, una mujer paseaba con su hijo cogido de la mano. El niño no parecía tener más de 7 años...

John Allerdyce, también conocido como Pyro, observaba la larga fila de coches atrapados en el atasco. Magneto le había indicado cuál era el del mutante que estaba buscando, pero no le dijo que se iba a encontrar con algo así. Recordó sus instrucciones: Buscar el coche. Provocar el caos. Llevarse al mutante en la confusión. Era un plan simple. Lo único complicado era pasar desapercibido. No sabía cómo iba a provocar un incendio allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que el causante había sido el chico de pelo castaño claro y mirada penetrante que estaba parado en medio de la acera. Mientras pensaba, escuchó el zumbido agudo de una moto acercándose rápidamente. Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar nada más, la moto acabó estrellándose estrepitosamente contra un camión cercano. Junto al camión, John descubrió el coche que buscaba. Pero dentro no había nadie que encajara con la descripción que Magneto le había dado del mutante. Decidió que seguramente se habría bajado del coche antes de que él pudiera encontrarlo. Sin mirar a la chica que se había quedado parada justo a su lado, mirando horrorizada el camión, ni al crío que, desoyendo los gritos de su madre, se acercaba al fuego, Pyro se movió con rapidez: echó a correr cruzando rápidamente la calle sacando al mismo tiempo su encendedor. Mientras lo encendía, saltó todo lo lejos que pudo del camión y lanzó una bola de fuego contra la cisterna de este. Apenas una milésima de segundo después, el camión y los coches parados cerca explosionaron en una enorme bola de fuego. Cuando se levantó y pudo observar el resultado, asintió satisfecho y empezó a buscar al mutante.

-Os mando las coordenadas del lugar donde se encuentra ahora mismo el mutante. Intentad traerlo aquí sin emplear la fuerza. Buena suerte.

Scott cortó la comunicación con la mansión después de oír el mensaje del profesor.

Dejó que el Jet volara solo hacia su destino y se volvió para mirar a Logan.

-El profesor ya nos ha dado las coordenadas.

-Bien.

En seguida se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos desde la muerte de Jean. Logan intentó distraerse mirando por la ventanilla, pero volaban a mucha altura, y el único paisaje visible era un monótono cielo salpicado de nubes.

-Espero que no sea muy difícil...

Por toda respuesta recibió un gruñido de Scott. Logan, incómodo, volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-Oye... yo también la echo de menos.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-No eres el único a quien le importaba Jean, ¿sabes?

-¡He dicho que no quiero hablar de eso!

-Te estás portando como un capullo, entiendo que no te caigo bien, pero los alumnos no tienen la culpa de...

-¡CALLATE!

-¡ESTOY INTENTANDO AYUDARTE!

-¡NO NECESITO AYUDA, Y MENOS VINIENDO DE TI...!

Scott calló bruscamente al darse cuenta de que el Jet se había parado solo.

-Espera... hemos llegado.

Logan se incorporó para mirar hacia abajo. Todo lo que vio fue fuego y gritos.

-Espero que eso no lo haya hecho el mutante que buscamos...

-Vamos... tenemos que aterrizar lo más cerca posible... Modo invisible activado.

Mientras hablaba, Scott le levantó rápidamente y accionó la palanca que habría la escotilla de salida.

-Vamos – repitió.

Logan lo siguió.

Carol lloraba. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que sangraba copiosamente por una herida que un cristal le había abierto en la frente. Había caído de rodillas, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos, convencida de que aquello era otro sueño... pero diciéndose al mismo tiempo que era real. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que un chico la ayudaba a levantarse. Ni de que se trataba del mismo chico que había visto cruzar la calle corriendo momentos antes. Le estaba diciendo algo, pero no lo escuchaba...

-Venga... ven. Te voy a llevar a que te curen.

John apenas se podía creer su suerte. Sabía que no todo había salido como había planeado, puesto que había asesinado a los padres de la chica. Pero decidió que si no conseguía llevársela iba a ser un sacrificio realizado en vano. A su pesar, un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a instalarse en su pecho. Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la chica y se descubrió pensando que haría lo posible para redimir el daño que le había hecho. Llegaron a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado del bullicio. John se paró a mirarla. Tenía unos ojos grandes y oscuros, y el pelo largo, oscuro y ondulado. Tenía más o menos su edad, aunque era un palmo más baja que él, y muy delgada. Aún estaba contemplándola cuando ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos a través de las lágrimas. Se miraron largamente hasta que John apartó la mirada. Justo entonces sintió un frío filo rozando su cuello.

-Muy bien, Pyro. Ahora vas a soltarla lentamente y vas a darte la vuelta. Las manos donde yo las vea...

Maldiciéndose por su estúpida distracción, John se volvió lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Lobezno. El X-Men tenía una de sus tres garras apoyado en su cuello.

Detrás suya, pudo sentir como otro mutante hablaba con la chica.

-Ven... vamos, te llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

Cíclope apareció en su campo de visión. Llevaba a la mutante agarrada por los hombros. Cuando pasó por su lado, ni siquiera lo miró. La chica no hacía más que obedecer, como si fuera un autómata. Logan retiró sus garras de su cuello.

-Ahora ve y cuéntaselo todo a tu jefe.

Luego siguió a Cíclope y a la chica.

John Allerdyce no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar impotente cómo se iban. A lo lejos, escuchó el llanto de un niño y de su madre pidiendo ayuda...

En fin... espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias a** Dama Jade** por su review.


	3. Intuiciones y Miradas

Podía soportar cualquier cosa... menos aquella mirada de ámbar fija en él. Mientras escuchaba los reproches de su líder, apenas podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo por culpa de aquellos ojos amarillos clavándose en su nuca.

-No sé si recuerdas que simplemente te pedí que atrapases a la mutante y me la trajeras aquí. ¿Era mucho pedir, Pyro?

"Por favor, que deje de mirarme de ese modo... me pone nervioso"

-Y no sólo no la traes, sino que se la das en bandeja a los X-Men...

"¡¿Crees que no sé que no he cumplido la misión!? ¡Deja de mirarme así!"

-...ahora ella está completamente fuera de nuestro alcance... y todo por culpa tuya y de tu inconsciencia.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, John se volvió con brusquedad hacia la mutante de piel azul situada a su espalda.

-¿¡Qué coño pasa contigo!?

Mística se limitó a sonreír. Luego rodeó a Pyro y se situó junto a Magneto.

-Me has defraudado, Pyro. – acabó el líder.

John apretó los dientes y miró al suelo. Había otra mirada que no podía apartar de su mente. La mirada llena de terror de unos ojos grandes y oscuros como la noche...

**OoOOoOOoO**

Carol se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de su habitación en la Escuela de Jóvenes Talentos del Profesor Charles Xavier cuando Pícara abrió la puerta a su espalda.

-Carol... el Profesor dice que sería bueno que bajaras a cenar con los demás...

Ella la miró e intentó sonreír. Llevaba ya tres días en la escuela, y los tres había comido sola en su dormitorio o acompañada de Pícara, la chica de la habitación de al lado: aquella chica simpática y alegre con un mechón de pelo plateado que salía con Bobby Drake, el hombre de hielo.

-Gracias... seguramente baje.

Pícara, o Marie, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Carol asintió. Lo cierto es que aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que se había quedado sin padres, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Aquellos tres días, en los que se había enterado de que era mutante, habían pasado como tres semanas encerrada en su habitación, llorando. Ahora ya estaba desahogada, y se encontraba mejor. Mucho mejor.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró Bobby, el novio de Pícara. Aunque lo cierto era que su relación se había distanciado desde que él parecía preferir juntarse con Kitty Pride, aunque Carol sabía todo esto aunque Pícara no se lo había contado. Sabía también que Pícara se sentía un poco celosa de Kitty, porque ella podía tocar a Bobby y hacerlo feliz mucho mejor que ella; y que a Bobby cada día le gustaba más Kitty, y que estaba pensando en hablar con Marie para...

Carol sacudió la cabeza, confusa. ¿Cómo había averiguado ella todas esas cosas?

Bobby le sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría bajar a cenar con Marie, Kitty y conmigo?

"¿Por qué obligas a Pícara a juntarse con Kitty? Sabes que no se llevan bien"

Carol asintió.

-Claro, Me gustaría mucho. – pero lo cierto era que ella sabía que no le gustaría nada, y no sabía por qué.

**OoOOoOOoO**

El Profesor miró atentamente a lo que quedaba de los antiguos X-Men. Cíclope, Tormenta y Lobezno, sentado a su alrededor esperando a que hablara.

-Vosotros sabéis para qué os he vuelto a reunir.

Ororo asintió.

-Quiere hablarnos de Carol Stevens.

El Profesor sonrió. Luego, su expresión cambió a la seriedad.

-No entiendo qué es lo que Magneto quiere de ella. Los exámenes demuestran que su poder mutante no es más que un leve don de predicción. Dudo mucho que alcance siquiera el nivel dos. Esta chica podría haber llevado una vida perfectamente normal sin darse cuenta siquiera de que es mutante.

-Si, pero han matado a sus padres por ello – intervino Logan.

-De todos modos – prosiguió el Profesor – es probable que sus poderes estén aún en evolución. La mantendremos vigilada y procuraremos estar alerta y protegerla de Magneto. Por ahora, es lo único que podemos hacer.

Logan y Ororo asintieron. Scott miró a su alrededor y se levantó.

-Pero hay algo más. Estoy seguro de ello.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Jugando con la llama de su encendedor, Pyro vigilaba el que había sido su colegio hacía tan solo unos meses. Sus órdenes era muy parecidas a las anteriores: vigilar la mansión y buscar alguna manera de acceder a la chica. Magneto no se había dignado aún a decirle por qué era tan importante la jodida chica.

-Ni me lo va a decir – musitó John entre dientes. Enfadado, golpeó una piedra y alzó la vista hacia la mansión. Entonces la vio. Asomada a la ventana, con el pelo oscuro recogido en una larga trenza y sus ojos oscuros perdidos en las estrellas, reflejando los miles de puntos de luz que poblaban el cielo. Era asombroso, no sabía ni su nombre, había asesinado a sus padres, y, a pesar de todo, quería conocerla, y estar cerca de ella. Pyro suspiro y, por un momento, la llama de su encendedor se descontroló, alcanzando una altura de dos metros. Se apresuró a disipar el fuego y se obligó a concentrarse. Cuando volvió a mirar, Carol había desaparecido de la ventana.

**OoOOoOOoO**

Carol, asomada de nuevo a la ventana, suspiró. Kitty Pride no le había caído nada bien. Ni por asomo. Aquella chica parecía tener un centenar de jaulas llenas de pájaros en su cabeza. Jaulas que llevaban sin limpiar más de un mes.

Lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había percibido mientras cenaban: a Kitty le gustaba muchísimo Bobby; Pícara permaneció incómoda toda la velada y apenas probó bocado. Y lo peor estaba por llegar: Bobby pensaba dejar a Marie aquella misma noche. Carol no podía explicar cómo ni por qué lo sabía, pero estaba segura de ello. Procuró apartar aquellos funestos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Carol, como sigas prediciendo las desgracias de los demás, todos pensaran que eres un bicho raro."

Tan pronto como esa idea se le pasó por la mente, sonrió. ¿Quién podía considerarla una bicho raro en un lugar como ese? Desde luego, a ella no.

Justo entonces, Carol divisó una llamarada en los jardines del colegio. Agudizando su vista, descubrió que se trataba del mismo joven que la había apartado del accidente tres días atrás. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Era él también un mutante?

"Claro que sí, tonta" pensó Carol "claro que si".

Con decisión, Carol se encaminó hacia la puerta resuelta a aclarar ciertos puntos con cierto mutante desconocido. Si no hubiera sido una chica tan impulsiva, tal vez el curso de los acontecimientos habría sido distinto; pero ella era Carol Stevens, y si quería hablar con un mutante piromaniaco a altas horas de la noche, ¿quién era el sentido común para impedírselo?

Espero que les haya gustado, y siento mucho la espera, prometo que a partir de ahora colgaré los caps. Con mayor frecuencia.

**Lunitari.noe87: **muchas gracias por las ideas que aportaste, realmente algunas me interesaron mucho. Gracias también por leer este fic y por dejar tu review.

Muchas gracias también a **Dama Jade** y a **xxLuna-Mara Lovegood.Potter **por sus review!!!


	4. Conversación en la noche

Con el rostro inundado en lágrimas, una hermosa joven de ojos oscuros y cabello castaño corría por uno de los pasillos de la Escuela para Jóvenes Talentos del profesor Charles Xavier. Mientras corría, las imágenes de las que habían sido dos de las peores horas de su vida se agolpaban en su mente.

"¿Cómo ha podido dejarme así?", pensó amargamente mientras buscaba la puerta de la habitación 13.

Normalmente, Pícara no habría dejado que todo aquello la afectara de aquella forma, pero tenía que admitir que con lo de Bobby había tocado fondo, ¿y quién no?

Apenas unas horas antes, Bobby Drake, su novio desde hacía unos meses, la había dejado. Así de simple. "Lo lamento, pero creo que nuestra relación no avanza". "¿Y qué relación avanza sin un poco de sexo, maldito gilipoyas?", había pensado Pícara con odio. Ella sabía muy bien por qué la había dejado aquel cretino. Tenía que admitir que todo aquello tenía nombre y apellidos: Kitty Pride. "Pues muy bien, cuando te quieras dar cuenta de que Kitty no es más que una niña inmadura yo ya no estaré interesada en ti", se dijo. Pero lo cierto era que, por el momento, prefería irse a llorar a donde nadie pudiera verla, o con alguien que no se fuera a reír de ella. Por eso buscaba la habitación de Carol Stevens. Por eso, cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto y lo encontró vacío se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa.

**oooooooooooo**

Pyro miró a la chica que se alzaba frente a él con orgullo. Sin duda se trataba de ella, nadie más había conseguido nunca llegarle tan hondo con una mirada. La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía allí?

-Hola – dijo entonces la chica. John se dio cuenta de que le sonreía. Seguramente ni siquiera sabía lo que él le había hecho a sus padres.

-Hola – dijo él. Ya puestos, ¿por qué no entablar conversación?

-Me llamo Carol.

"Carol..." le gustaba ese nombre. De hecho, creía que en ese momento no existía un nombre mejor en el mundo; incluso el suyo propio le sonó ridículo cuando lo pronunció:

-Yo soy John, pero me llaman Pyro.

La sonrisa de Carol se acentuó aún más. John advirtió que, cuando sonreía, se le formaban dos graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

-Pyro es el nombre de un dios del fuego, ¿eres tú su sucesor? – era obvio que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero John no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Eres un dios entre insectos, que nadie te diga lo contrario" ¿iba él a dejarse intimidar por una cría?

-Yo soy Pyro, controlo el fuego a voluntad. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

Carol avanzó hasta sentarse a su lado en la hierba. Tenía frío, y el cuerpo templado del joven de fuego la atraía enormemente.

-No, pero ahora sé a qué se debía esa llamarada que he visto desde mi ventana. ¿Por qué no estás en el colegio? – dijo señalando la mansión a su espalda.

El semblante de John se ensombreció. Alzó la mirada para observar el edificio que había sido su hogar durante cerca de nueve años.

-Estuve en el colegio. Ahora ya no, y no me es posible volver.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

John la fulminó con la mirada, pero Carol no dio muestras de sentirse intimidada. Lo miró a los ojos con serenidad. Aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos reflejados en mil puntos de luz ... John se sintió de pronto buceando en su mirada, sintiendo como su conciencia quedaba a su merced... de pronto, sintió una presencia palpable en algún lugar de su mente, y fue entonces cuando aquella imagen apareció con claridad ante sus ojos: un chico de diez años que observaba con pavor el incendio que se producía en su propia casa mientras sus padres le gritaban enfadados "eres un monstruo, eres un monstruo, eres un monstruo..." Pyro sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, entre asustado y enfadado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? – dijo.

Carol lo observó sin comprender. ¿Qué había hecho? La verdad era que había sido muy extraño: primero se había encontrado mirando los ojos grises de John, pero luego había comenzado a distinguir formas en ellos. Había seguido mirando hasta descubrir aquella imagen reflejada con total claridad en las pupilas de John. Pero aquella era una escena de dolor, de turbación, de miedo. ¿Por qué había visto aquello, y qué tenía que ver con Pyro?

-Yo... yo no sé lo que he hecho... pero lo siento.

John la miró con desconfianza. Si era verdad que la chica no era consciente de sus propios poderes aquello podía resultarle muy interesante a Magneto.

-¿No sabes qué es lo que has hecho? – Carol negó, y John volvió a sentarse a su lado – yo tampoco...

-Aún no me has dicho por qué no puedes volver a la escuela. – Dijo ella entonces.

-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber, pequeña.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué estabas en el accidente? – Pyro fue consciente de que la voz de Carol se estaba quebrando. Suspiró y, subconscientemente, rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo.

-Estaba allí porque mi líder me había enviado.

Carol lo miró. Había reposado su cabeza en su hombro. De pronto, se encontró preguntándose qué hacía ella abrazada a un completo desconocido en plena noche.

-¿Tú líder es de lo bueno, o de los malos?

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella pregunta.

-Es de los que luchan por la libertad.

Carol cerró los ojos un momento. Lobezno gritando delante de John, preparado para luchar "¿sabe ella que mataste a sus padres?", Pyro incendiando los árboles para huir... abrió los ojos con brusquedad. Seguía justo en el mismo sitio, en la misma postura. En realidad dudaba de que hubieran pasado apenas dos segundos. Se levantó de un salto. John la miró extrañado.

-Tienes que irte.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que irte – repitió. Pyro sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Van a encontrarte. Vete.

John miró sobre su hombro. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era poco probable que Carol le hubiera dicho a nadie a dónde iba. Y él conocía muy bien las normas de aquella escuela. Ningún alumno podía estar fuera de las instalaciones después de medianoche. ¿Qué pasaría si los descubrían? No podía permitirse volver a defraudar a Magneto.

-Tienes razón. Y tú deberías volver a tu cuarto.

Carol asintió, pero no se movió de donde estaba. John tampoco hizo además de marcharse. Se quedaron allí, de pie, el uno frente al otro. Finalmente, Carol se acercó a él y le sonrió.

-Volveré.

-Yo no he dicho que quiera volver a verte.

-No, pero es lo que quieres. ¿Me equivoco?

John resopló enfadado. Carol sonrió de nuevo y cogió una de sus manos.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, John Allerdyce.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

**oooooooooooo**

Cuando, horas más tarde, Pyro entró en su habitación en el cuartel general de Magneto, no le había dicho a su líder nada acerca de su conversación con Carol.

Tumbado en su cama, suspiró y miró el techo del cuarto. Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta.

-Yo no lo he dicho mi apellido... – murmuró entre dientes. John Allerdyce sonrió, cerró los ojos y se durmió. Aquella noche soñó con dos ojos oscuros y profundos que reflejaban miles y miles de haces de luz.

**oooooooooooo**

Espero que les haya gustado!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan su review y opinión.


End file.
